


Fingerpicking

by raisedbyhyenas



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, questionable bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyhyenas/pseuds/raisedbyhyenas
Summary: Lizzy breaks into Billie Lurk's room with a present. And then they make out.





	

“I’m bored,” Lizzy announces as she enters Billie’s room via the window. She drapes herself across Billie’s bed with a huff, ignoring Billie’s reflexive motion towards her knife. 

Whatever it is they’re doing certainly isn’t a relationship -- you can’t call something that consists of each party breaking into the other’s living quarters to seduce her a _relationship_ \-- but considering how often it’s happened, it’s not a _nothing_ , neither. Still, Billie is perfectly aware of how dangerous this is -- even if you ignore the fact that Billie absolutely counts as a person of interest to the City Watch, Lizzy is dangerous all on her own. 

Keeping an eye on Lizzy, Billie makes the conscious effort to relax, crossing her arms across her chest. She had been preparing for bed, and has stripped down to her pants and chest bindings; the night air is cool on her bare skin. “What do you want _me_ to do about it?” she asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Lizzy pops upright and pulls something wrapped in a bloodstained handkerchief out of her pouch and waves it at Billie. It’s roughly the size and shape of either a finger or a large key, and without closer inspection, Billie honestly could not tell you which one it is. The bloodstains suggest finger, but then again, how often does Lizzy do her laundry?

"Well," Lizzy says, leaning in close, pitching her voice low and seductive. "I've got half a dozen fingers on hand..."

That answers _that_ question. Billie makes a face. " _Disgusting_ ," she says, shoving Lizzy away from her. “What did your poor crew do _this_ time?” 

Lizzy's laugh is somewhere between a cackle and a thin, airy hiss; her shoulders shake silently, her pointed teeth exposed. "Aw, c'mon, Billie," she says between snickers. "You're an _assassin_ , don't tell me you're squeamish over a little amputation and tickle." She reaches out and wraps one spindly hand around the back of Billie's neck, yanking hard to drag her closer.

Billie lets herself be dragged. "How long ago did you even take them?" she complains. 

"It's been a minute. I take it, though, you don't want to..."

Lizzy's expression tells Billie everything she needs to know; she closes her eyes and braces for whatever's coming next.

"... _Bone down_?" Lizzy says, then starts to cackle again.

It’s _even worse_ than she thought it would be. Billie flops over on her face, dragging the pillow over her head with a groan. "That's awful," she says. " _You're_ awful. Why do I have sex with you."

"Because," Lizzy says, wrestling the pillow away with one hand before Billie can put up much more of a fight, the other creeping up the back of Billie's thigh. Billie props herself up and turns just in time to see Lizzy let her freakishly long tongue loll out of her mouth obscenely as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Billie can't help but laugh. “Romantic,” she says. “With tactics like that, I’m surprised you’re here and not romancing your way through the docks.” She doesn’t push Lizzy away, though, when Lizzy tugs at her, flipping her onto her back. “Speaking of romance…” 

“Speaking of romance,” Lizzy echoes, poking Billie in the knee. “I’ve got something for you. Now, you don’t _have_ to,” she says in a little singsong, “but I _want_ you to.” She slides her hand up Billie’s leg as she leans in, nipping lightly at Billie’s throat with her pointed teeth. “I’ll make it good for you, sweetmeat,” Lizzy murmurs throatily -- then before Billie can do much more than suck in a quick breath and reach for her, Lizzy is back out the window.

She returns a minute later with -- “ _absolutely not_ ,” Billie says incredulously as Lizzy poses coquettishly, the shackles from the pillory she apparently “liberated” from Dunwall Prison held across her chest. “Absolutely -- Lizzy, my charming little hagfish, you _must_ be joking.” 

“Not a bit, my lovely lurker,” Lizzy says, dropping them with a clang to scramble onto the bed with Billie. “I want you at my mercy,” she says, running her fingers from Billie’s ankle to her knee.

Billie snatches her leg away, ignoring the sudden flood of warmth in her belly. “I’m not letting you truss me up like the centerpiece to the Watch’s Fugue Feast,” she says flatly. 

An unpleasant thought occurs to her. Billie knows she’s good, maybe good enough to take Daud at last. Her capture would be quite a feather in the Watch’s cap. “Are you hoping for a reprieve?” she says before she thinks better of it.

Lizzy rolls her eyes. “Billie, they’re hardly going to grant me a pardon for turning you in,” she points out, shifting until she can go back to running her fingers lightly across Billie’s shin. “You know this. _I_ know this. Stop being so paranoid. I just thought things were getting a little -- stale. Boring. _Safe_.” 

Billie stares at her. It may be a bad idea, but -- well, she _wants_ to be convinced. The sex is good, and she’s had worse company than Lizzy before. “There’s still a mark,” she points out, “from where you bit me last time.” 

Lizzy’s fingers slide further up Billie’s leg; Billie tenses in anticipation, and is rewarded with a spark of pain when Lizzy twists her fingers sharply into the scab on her inner thigh where Lizzy had bitten her bloody. She hisses through her teeth, leaning into the hurt. 

Lizzy grins, the point of her tongue just visible between her lips. “You like that, don’t you, dearest,” she says, easing up, letting her fingers ghost over the wound. “You trust me enough to put my teeth on your cunt, and you really don’t trust me enough to tie you down?” 

Lizzy’s hands have wandered somewhat, sliding up Billie’s body to brush entirely too lightly over one breast. Billie makes a little noise of annoyance, pushing into the touch; Lizzy pulls away entirely. “Ah-ah-ah, sweet girl, you’re going to have to learn patience one way or another today, I’m afraid.” 

“Really?” Billie asks in annoyance, trying to tug Lizzy closer, but Lizzy slithers easily out of her grasp.

“Really,” Lizzy says, smirking at her. “But, if you’re not interested, I’m sure Annabelle would be interested in winning back her captain’s favor -- ”

“Fine,” Billie snaps, ignoring Lizzy’s smirk of triumph. “If you’re so determined, then fine -- where do you want me?”

“On the bridge,” Lizzy says promptly. “In front of the whole crew. Or wherever your headquarters are -- don’t look at me like that, sweetbread, I know this isn’t it -- in front of all your brothers in arms and your precious master assassin. But, you’re no fun, so -- I suppose on your back in chains will do.”

Billie stares at Lizzy a moment longer. Lizzy rolls her eyes again. “Oh come on, Billie, don’t you trust me?”

“No,” Billie says, but -- well. “Fine,” she mutters, shifting on the bed. “On my back, or…?”

Lizzy’s enormous smile almost makes her look something as soft and sweet as _pretty_. “Sitting up, please!” she chirps. “For now, at least,” as she hops off the bed. Billie resolutely ignores the little flutter in her stomach as she settles herself comfortably.

“Hands up,” Lizzy says, and then the cold steel of the shackles is settling around her wrists and her throat. They’re heavier than she would have expected, and tighter, too -- when she swallows, her skin brushes against the metal. 

“How’s that?” Lizzy asks, sliding one finger into the front collar, tugging on it gently.

“Fine.” 

Lizzy keeps tugging; she relents only when she finally gets a hiss out of Billie. “There,” Lizzy says, her smile sharp. “Now.” And then Lizzy gives her one hard shove in the center of her chest, Lizzy’s hand between her breasts.

It’s impossible to fall correctly in this thing. Billie grunts as she instinctively tries to catch herself on her arms, making the shackles dig into her neck. Lizzy is on her in an instant, straddling her hips, one hand just resting on the collar. A thin little knife is in her hands; she twirls it around a finger. Billie once saw Lizzy use it to blind a man, sneering down at him as he screamed, wiping the vitreous humor off on his coat. 

“I hope you didn’t like these very much,” she says, and then, quick and light, she cuts away Billie’s chest bindings. Billie is determined to stay silent for as long as possible -- which turns out isn’t very long; she gasps in surprise at the sudden point of pain between her breasts. “Oops,” Lizzy says, not sounding particularly apologetic, as she pulls the knife back. Billie is about to say something about the single drop of blood working its way down the blade, but shorts out when Lizzy leans forward, licking a single stripe between Billie’s breasts. 

“Well!” Lizzy says, sitting back abruptly. Billie tries to follow her and gets part of the way up before the weight of the shackles pulls her down again. “You won’t be needing _that_.” 

“You’re still dressed,” Billie points out. She feels more vulnerable than she thought she would, actually, flat on her back, arms restrained, almost naked. It would be absurd to feel shy about it, since they’ve both seen each other naked more times than Lizzy has fingers, but -- Lizzy’s frankly appreciative stare is something Billie can almost feel on her skin. She tilts her chin back, meeting Lizzy’s gaze resolutely.

“Awww, don’t be like that!” Lizzy says mockingly, resting her fingertips lightly on Billie’s chest, just over the swell of her breasts. “You’re ever so cute, darling -- now, none of that,” she scolds, rolling her hips to keep her balance as Billie tries to buck her off. Lizzy’s fingers trail over one of Billie’s nipples; she resolutely ignores how nice it feels to finally actually be touched as she tries, again unsuccessfully, to roll Lizzy off of her. 

Lizzy isn’t a large woman, but she’s entirely wiry muscle; she leans forwards, putting her hands on the shackles to either side of Billie’s neck, and shoves down hard. Her face is just shy of Billie’s own. “Don’t make me tie you down, sweetheart,” Lizzy says, still grinning. 

Billie tries to bite her but comes up short, her teeth snapping on air as the front of the collar digs into her throat. “Fuck,” she hisses as she drops her head back limply against the pillow. “Get _on_ with it.” 

Lizzy laughs. “That’s my girl,” she says, then closes the gap, kissing Billie hard. Her sharp teeth scrape across Billie’s lower lip; there’s a bright point of pain and Billie tastes blood as she bites Lizzy back, hard and sharp. 

Lizzy keeps one hand on the shackles as the other drifts down Billie’s body, brushing gently against one of her nipples. Billie her breath out through her teeth. “Finally,” she grouses, then yelps in surprise as Lizzy tweaks it hard before going back to running her fingers over it teasingly. 

“You’re so critical,” Lizzy says, then tsks. “Although I should be getting back to the Undyne soon -- let’s dispense with formalities, shall we?”

Before Billie can protest, Lizzy slithers down until she can get Billie’s belt undone; she doesn’t bother undressing Billie fully, just yanks her pants and underwear down to her knees. 

Billie can’t see what Lizzy is doing; there’s a moment or two when she’s not sure what is happening, then she gasps in surprise, the muscles of her belly tightening as she instinctively tries to push herself upwards, as Lizzy slides one finger from Billie’s cunt to her clit. “ _Fuck_ ,” she gasps out as she gives in to the inevitable and flops back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She can hear the smug grin on Lizzy’s face and shuts her eyes tight so she won’t have to see it. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Lizzy asks, drawing small circles around Billie’s clit with one finger. 

“What do _you_ think?” Billie asks, sucking in a quick breath when Lizzy cups her breast with her other hand, squeezing the nipple gently. 

Lizzy smirks down at her. “That you’ll do as I ask, my young princess of Tyvia,” she says. Her fingers go perfectly still, still pressing against Billie. Lizzy doesn’t move her fingers when Billie rocks her hips into them, although she does tsk a little. “I’m not opposed to you doing all the work, dearest,” she says, “but it would be so much easier to just ask for it, wouldn’t it?” 

Billie surprises herself a little when she bursts into laughter, opening her eyes in surprise. For a moment, Lizzy’s face looks fond; it goes sharp and gently mocking again when Billie says, “I want you to fuck me, my jellied eel -- _oh_.” She breaks off with a little gasp as Lizzy slides two long fingers inside her, twisting her fingers just so. 

“How do you want it, my sweet?” Lizzy asks, her fingers still moving. 

“Outsider have mercy,” Billie mutters -- or tries to, anyway; Lizzy is _good_ at this, and it comes out more of a gasp as she closes her eyes, tilting her head back until the metal of the shackles bites into her skin. “With your tongue.” 

Even with her eyes closed, she can feel Lizzy’s smile when she leans down to kiss her. “I’m not the Outsider, dearest, and he’s not really your type, but since you asked so nicely -- ”

Billie keeps her eyes closed as Lizzy slides down the bed to spread Billie open with her fingers. Billie groans in the back of her throat, pressing herself harder into the bed as Lizzy laps against her, fingers still resting lightly on her clit. 

Her eyes snap open as she feels Lizzy huff a little laugh against the inside of her thigh. “What?” she asks, craning her neck to see what Lizzy is doing.

Lizzy meets her gaze. “Well, my little mouthful,” she says, “normally this is where I’d tell you to touch yourself, but…” 

Billie groans again, for an entirely different reason this time, letting herself flop backwards. “Just get on with -- _fuck_ ,” she says fervently as Lizzy pushes her legs apart none-too-gently. Billie’s knee pushes hard against the wall as Lizzy leans back in to suck hard on her clit. She feels rather than hears Lizzy hum in acknowledgement and arches her back, shifting her hips until -- _there_ \-- she gets the right angle. 

She has to be quiet, it would be -- not good, getting caught like this, tied up with an outsider between her legs, so she bites her lip, running her tongue over the spot where Lizzy bit her hard enough to draw blood, as Lizzy works at her with her tongue and fingers. Lizzy angles her fingers just so and Billie can’t keep her hips on the bed; she whispers an apology at Lizzy’s wordless affronted noise and shuts her eyes and concentrates on not making a sound. 

She keeps herself in one piece until Lizzy gropes her way up Billie’s body with one hand, pinching and twisting a nipple as she sucks hard on Billie’s clit, two fingers crooked inside of her; Billie’s orgasm seems like it comes out of nowhere, slamming into her like a tramcar, the shackles and Lizzy’s hands the only thing keeping her from coming apart entirely.

When she’s back to herself again, Lizzy is still sucking on her oversensitive clit; Billie makes a sound of protest and shoves Lizzy away with one knee. “ _You’re_ no fun,” Lizzy complains as she licks her lips. Billie lets that go without comment. 

Normally she’d have one foot hooked around Lizzy by now, dragging her closer, but her orgasm has left her pleasantly warm and fuzzy around the edges, and she’s prepared to make Lizzy do most the work this time. “Come here,” she says, watching Lizzy wipe her mouth. “Let’s see to you, anglerfish of my heart -- ”

Lizzy shakes her head, looking mournful. “Alas, the Undyne awaits me,” she says, before leaning in close to kiss Billie lightly on the mouth, one hand squeezing her breast. Lizzy leans back, smirking at Billie’s startled gasp. “Next time, maybe. Goodnight, sweet dreams -- ” She leans to the side, placing something on the bedside table, then she’s out the window, her bare feet nearly silent on the tiles.

“Lizzy?” Billie says, dumbfounded. “ _Lizzy_!”

There’s no response. “Lizzy, if you’ve left me here I swear by the Whale God himself -- ”

Silence. With a vicious curse, Billie wrestles herself upright, her pleasant post-coital mood entirely gone. Lizzy is nowhere to be seen.

A plain iron key sits on the bedside table. Normally that would be a heartening thing to see, but there’s no way Billie is going to be able to unlock herself with her hands like this. 

She’d hardly be much of an assassin if she couldn’t deal with shackles, she just doesn’t particularly _want_ to. Well -- she likes sex with Lizzy and she likes it to hurt, although normally she’d like the two to be a little more closely entwined; she’s more or less getting what she asked for, she supposes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she sighs as she begins the laborious process of dislocating her own thumb to get free.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the fingering/bone down joke was the real reason I wrote this. Please ignore the like four times I changed the damn title.
> 
> Anyway, thanks as ever to will_o_whisper for being a champ and for slogging through my questionable rough draft, and all my buddies for holding my hand through the laborious process of getting me to actually finish anything <3
> 
> (a brief disclaimer: don't leave your sex partners tied up, that's rude and unkind.)


End file.
